powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Magma Attacks
The ability to release/use molten rock to various attacks. Sub-power of Magma Manipulation. Variation of Earth Attacks. Also Called *Lava Attacks Capabilities The user can release/use molten rock (magma while underground, lava when on surface) to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Applications *'Expanding Magma Bolts:' Project magma that expands rapidly on contact with an object. *'Lava Breath:' Discharge magma blasts from mouth. *'Magma Ball Projection:' Create and launch spheres of magma. *'Magma Beam Emission:' Release beams of a magma. *'Magma Blast:' Release magma over a specific target area. *'Magma Bolts:' Release low powered projectiles of magma. *'Magma Bomb Generation:' Create bombs/explosions of magma. *'Magma Bullet Projection:' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. *'Magma Cutting:' Use lava to cut opponents. *'Magma Infusion:' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with magma. *'Magma Pillar Projection:' Project magma pillars. *'Magma Spike Projection:' Project magma spikes. *'Magma Vortex Creation:' Create spiral/vortex of magma. *'Magma Wave Emission:' Send out a wave of magma that repels everything. *'Hand Blasts:' Release magma blasts from hands. *'Hidden Attacks:' Channel attacks through a medium. *'Formulated Magma Blasts:' Release blasts of magma in a form of a creature or object. *'Missile Generation:' Create missiles of magma. *'Omnidirectional Magma Waves:' Send out a wave of magma in all directions. *'Optic Blasts:' Emit magma from one's eyes. *'Reflective Attacks:' Release attacks of magma that can bounce off of any surface. *'Scatter Shot:' Release magma blasts that split into multiple fragments. *'Sword Beam Emission:' Release magma blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. *'Wave Motion Blast:' Launch a massive wave of magma. *'Zap:' A tiny short release of magma to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Associations *Earth Attacks *Earth Manipulation *Elemental Attacks *Eruption Inducement *Fire Manipulation *Force-Field Generation *Magma Combat *Magma Constructs *Magma Manipulation *Magma Mimicry *Power Augmentation *Projectile Enhancement *Solidification *Volatile Constructs Limitations *Users may require outside source of element to create a blasts. *Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. *Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. *Users will be exhausted when too much energy is used. *Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. *Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. *Cold, water and ice may be particularly effective against this power Known Users *Reflux (The Incredibles) *Auta Magetta (Dragon Ball Super) *Mei Terumī (Naruto) *Son Gokū/Four-Tails (Naruto) *Amara Aquilla/Magma (Marvel Comics) *Avatars (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Ghazan (The Legend of Korra) *Bolin (The Legend of Korra) *Sakazuki/Akainu (One Piece) *Magma (Power Rangers Mystic Force) *Tremor (Mortal Kombat X) using Lava Skin *Kamen Rider Cross-Z Magma (Kamen Rider Build) Gallery Reflux (The Incredibles) Lava Breath.gif|Reflux (The Incredibles) File:Amara_Aquilla_-_Magma_(Marvel_Comics)_1.jpg|Amara Aquilla/Magma (Marvel Comics) File:Alison_Crestmere_(Earth-7964)_from_X-Men_Legends_loading_screen_0001.jpg|Alison Crestmere/Magma (Marvel Comics) MagettaMagmaSpit.png|Auta Magetta (Dragon Ball Super) using Lava Spit. Roshi's Lava Release Scorching Stream Rock.gif|Rōshi (Naruto) using Lava Release: Scorching Stream Rock. Youton_Rasen_Shuriken_1.png|Naruto Uzamaki (Naruto) combines his Rasenshuriken with Son Gokū's Lava Release to create the Sage Art: Lava Release Rasenshuriken. Akainu wounds Whitebeard.gif|Thanks to the power of Magu Magu no Mi, Akainu (One Piece) can use a variety of devastating magma attacks... AkainuRyuseiKazan.gif|...Ryusei Kazan that fires multiple magma fist and let them rain down causing enormous amounts of area damage... Meigo on Whitebeard.png|...Meigo, which transforms his hand into magma to lash at his opponent... AkainuInugamiGuren.gif|...Inugami Guren, a wave of magma shaped like a dog's head. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Earth Powers Category:Temperature Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Rare power